Ilanca Alphabet Challenge
by Animegod 197
Summary: A collection of one-shots for each letter of the alphabet. Some will be romantic, some will be humorous, some will be "just friends" material, all will have Lance and Ilana as the focus.
1. Abandon

I had the idea to do an alphabet challenge/fanfic for Lance/Ilana so here it is. First chapter and first letter. Also my first Sym-Bionic Titan story so please be gentle. I hope you like it. Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan because if I did, the show would've had a proper ending and Lance and Ilana would've gotten together.

* * *

Ilana had come home from school and uncharacteristically locked herself in her room. Her demeanor had been strange the whole day. She was unusually quiet and her expression seemed to be set in a perpetual frown, nothing like her usual bubbly and outgoing self.

Lance was worried for the princess and told Octus about his concerns, but the robot said to leave Ilana alone and let her tell them her problem when she was ready. Lance didn't like that answer. He was a man of action, not patience. When he saw Ilana run up to her room and close the door, Lance decided to take matters into his own hands.

He walked up to her door and knocked slightly harder than he meant to.

"Ilana, what's wrong? You've been acting depressed all day," he said through the door.

"Go away Lance. I just wanna be alone," she said. Her voice sounded choked as if she was fighting back tears.

"You've been crying, haven't you? Open the door."

"I said leave me alone! You wouldn't understand anyway…"

She said the last part softly, hoping Lance wouldn't hear. He did.

"How do you know I wouldn't understand if you won't even tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. We can't have you like this or else we won't be effective when we form Titan."

Lance felt the atmosphere around him change as soon as the words left his lips and it wasn't a positive change.

"Go away Lance," Ilana said in a low voice.

"Ilana-"

"GO AWAY!"

Hearing the mixture of anger and hurt in her voice, Lance realized his mistake in mentioning Titan.

_Maybe Ilana is right about me being too focused on the mission. She's obviously hurting right now. I should apologize._

"Look Ilana, I'm sorry about bringing up Titan. Will you please let me in? I don't like seeing you like this. I want the happy Ilana back."

He didn't hear anything for several seconds and he thought she was purposely ignoring him. He was about to leave, when he saw the doorknob turn and the door opened to reveal a red-faced and despondent Ilana.

Lance slowly walked into her room and followed her onto the bed.

"Why have you been so sad and distant all day?" Lance asked.

"Lance, do you know what day it is?" Ilana asked, looking at the floor.

"No. What day is it?"

"It's a year to the day that we came to this planet. A year since we left Galaluna."

"Why is that important?" Lance asked.

She didn't respond for a few seconds. "I asked Octus to update me on the situation on Galaluna. Things…aren't encouraging."

"Is your father okay?"

"He's alive, but the resistance has made hardly any progress. The Muttradi are just too numerous and the General too powerful."

"I know it must have been hard to hear."

"I feel like it's my fault for abandoning Galaluna."

Lance looked at her in surprise. "Ilana, you didn't abandon Galaluna. Your father wanted you to leave because he knew it had become too dangerous for you to stay."

She turned to him before speaking again.

"But all the people are fighting for me. I'm the only thing keeping them going and I'm not even there to help out or provide support."

"Ilana, you know there's nothing you could do to help. Your presence would actually hurt the resistance because they'd have to worry about your safety and that would outweigh any morale boost."

Ilana sighed and looked at the floor again.

"I know. I just feel bad for leaving knowing that I'm the only reason the people are still fighting. I feel like maybe if I had been there, more progress might have been made."

Lance turned Ilana's head toward his so she would look at him.

"Ilana, listen to me. It's better that you're away from Galaluna and safe than on Galaluna and constantly in danger of death. As long as you're alive, the people will find the will to keep fighting and one day, they'll stop the General and the Muttradi. You didn't abandon them and you didn't abandon your father. You gave them a reason to keep going by leaving."

Ilana looked at Lance and digested his words. A small smile appeared on her lips and Lance smiled back.

"I'd never thought about it like that, but in a way, you're right. Thanks Lance."

"No problem."

Lance got up and walked out of the room. Ilana watched him until he closed the door, smiling the whole time.


	2. Balance

Second letter and second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review. Thank you to cooliochick5 for my first review.

* * *

Lance sat at his desk with only the light of his lamp to help him see the print of his textbook. He was fatigued and had been pulling all-nighters for three nights straight, but it was the only way to catch up since he'd missed so many assignments. The Muttradi had been working overtime and there had been an attack nearly every day that week, leaving Lance exhausted and scrambling to finish his schoolwork.

Somehow Ilana had managed to keep everything together. Lance didn't know how she did it, but for once, he was envious of his "sister's" ability to be so on top of everything. Lance felt his eyes get heavy and he shook himself awake.

_I've gotta finish this work or else I'll fail._

He heard a knocking at his door and then Ilana's voice came through.

"Lance, are you still up?" she asked.

"Go back to sleep, Ilana. I'm just finishing up some homework." he said.

"No, you're trying to cram to catch up on all the work you _missed_."

"I can handle it. Go back to sleep."

"I'm coming in Lance," she said.

"Ilana-"

Before he could finish, Ilana opened the door and walked over to him.

"What are you working on?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep," he said again.

"No Lance. It was only because of me that your teachers even allowed you to make up this work so I want to make sure you do it and do it right."

"Look, I can handle this. You go rest."

"If you could handle it, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Let me help."

"I put myself in this mess, I'll get myself out of it."

Ilana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why must you be so stubborn? It's not a sign of weakness to ask for help, you know."

"It's not like that."

"Really? Then what is it like?" she asked.

Lance sighed heavily before answering. "You did what you were supposed to do and got your work done on time. I didn't get my work done and this is my punishment. I don't want to visit my problems on you."

"Lance, I don't mind helping you if you need it. It's true that you put yourself in this predicament, but you're in no shape to try and dig yourself out on your own. I don't want you to fall behind. Besides, in your condition, there's no way we'll be at our best when the Muttradi attack again."

Lance looked at Ilana in surprise. "I'm usually the one to say something like that."

She smirked. "I know. Think of it as a little bit of revenge." Lance smiled wryly.

"So, are you gonna let me help you?" Ilana asked.

Lance nodded. "I'm working on algebra. There's this worksheet of math problems I have to complete."

"Alright. Is that it or is there anything else you need to work on?"

"Just a history worksheet," he answered.

* * *

The two worked on Lance's assignments until two in the morning with Ilana making sure that all the answers were correct. When they finished, Lance put the work into his backpack. He smiled at Ilana.

"Thanks Ilana."

"You're welcome. Now you need to get some rest."

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How do you manage to keep up with all your schoolwork and battle the Muttradi at the same time?"

Ilana put her hand on Lance's shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's called balance Lance. I manage my time so that I can balance both my role as a student and my roles as protector and princess."

"How do you manage your time?"

"Well, I like to make a schedule so that I know which assignments I need to complete first and I make sure to start early so that if an attack happens, I still have time to complete the work."

"But I've got to make sure to get in my training so that I stay in top physical condition."

"I know. So what you need to do is start your work as soon as you get home and get it out of the way since we don't know when a monster will attack. Then once your work is finished, you can take the rest of the day to train, or play video games, or whatever."

"But I'm already tired when I come home from school."

"Well, I never said you couldn't rest a little, but you need to start your homework as soon as possible so that it's out of the way since you have other activities you want to do."

"Alright. Will you help me to remember?"

"Sure. Do it long enough and it'll become a habit. Now, go to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay."

She kissed Lance on his left cheek and then walked out of the room. "Goodnight, Lance," she said before closing the door.

Lance was blushing fiercely as he looked at the door. He felt the cheek where she had kissed him and a smile slowly crept on his face.

"Goodnight, Ilana."

He turned his lamp off and climbed into bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Camping

Here's the third chapter. It's one of those overtly romantic chapters. I hope you like it. Read & Review.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

"To make Octus happy…"

"Don't you mean make Octus and Kimmy happy?"

"No, just Octus. We don't care about Kimmy, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Lance and Ilana sat in the back seat of the van, both wearing unhappy expressions. Octus or "Newton" had suggested that they go on a camping trip to engage in a new experience. The two had agreed, but what Octus didn't tell them was that he was taking his girlfriend along.

They arrived at the campsite and got out of the van, each with their own packs of supplies.

"Kimmy, you set up the tents while, Lance, Ilana and I go catch some fish for lunch," Newton said.

"Actually Newton, maybe you should let Lance and I handle that. You don't do well near water, remember?"

"Oh that's right. I guess I'll help you then Kimmy."

"That's fine with me. We can have some alone time," Kimmy said seductively.

Lance rolled his eyes at Kimmy's statement. "Let's go Ilana."

* * *

The two soon found a river close to the campsite and took off their packs. Lance rolled up the leggings on his pants and stepped into the river.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Ilana asked.

"Catching fish. I like to do things with my bare hands." He put his hands into the river and soon pulled out a fish in each hand. He then went over and put them in a large bucket.

"Well, you can get wet if you want, but I prefer to stay dry. Besides, I've got a more effective way to catch fish."

"Oh? What is it, a fishing rod?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope. Something more primitive," she said while reaching into her backpack. "You're looking at a girl who owns her own harpoon."

She pulled out the sharp instrument and looked at it with pride. It had a long rope connected to the bottom of the handle.

Lance looked at the weapon with a mixture of shock and panic. "Ilana, where did you get that?"

"I bought it at a flea market that Octus took me to," she said. She smiled at Lance. "Isn't it cool?"

"No, it's not cool; it's deadly! Give me that!"

Lance grabbed the handle and tried to pull it away from her but she held tight and pulled it back.

"Lance, let go! This is mine!"

Lance pulled the harpoon towards him again. "I don't know what Octus was thinking letting you buy this," he said.

"He was thinking that he wanted to make me happy because he knew I wanted it!" Ilana shot back, pulling it back in her direction.

"Ilana, do you know how dangerous this thing is?" Lance asked, pulling the harpoon away from Ilana again.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I know how to use it so I don't injure myself?" Ilana asked, continuing the tug of war.

"Ilana, I'm supposed to protect you and this harpoon is a weapon."

"You think I don't know that? Does protecting me include treating me like a child who can't do anything for herself?"

Lance stopped in his tracks at that remark. "Ilana-"

"Do you trust me at all Lance?" she asked before he could finish. "I know how to use this _weapon _properly. I'm not some helpless little girl who needs to be shielded from everything."

"Ilana, I didn't mean to-"

"You know what? Forget it. Take the damn thing if you must and catch the fish yourself."

She thrust the harpoon into Lance's hands and started to walk away.

"Ilana, wait," he called out to her.

She ignored him and kept going. Before she was out of sight, Lance ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Lance," Ilana said, turning to face him.

"Ilana, I'm sorry. I _do_ trust you and I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but treating me like a kid isn't protecting me. Let me have the harpoon and I'll show you I know what I'm doing."

Lance nodded and gave her the harpoon. Ilana walked over to the river and scanned it closely. When she saw a fish coming, she raised the weapon and threw it down with considerable force. When she pulled it out, a large gutted fish was on the hook

She took the fish off the hook and held it up for Lance to see. "See? I've got this." She went and put the fish in the bucket. The two went back to catching fish and continued until the bucket was full.

"I've gotta admit, I underestimated you, Ilana. You're really good with that harpoon. Maybe you could use it as a weapon in battle."

"You know, I never thought about it, but you might be right…"

Suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on Ilana's face.

"Ilana, are you okay?" Lance asked, looking at her warily.

"Oh I'm fine, Lance. The question is, will you be?"

"What are you talking-"

Lance had to jump back before he could get out his question because Ilana charged at him and thrust the harpoon at his stomach.

"Ilana, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"You said I could use this harpoon as a weapon. Well, what better way to practice than trying to strike you?"

"Now wait a minute-"

"Sorry Lance, no time outs."

She resumed thrusting the harpoon at him, this time going for his chest, striking as fast as she could go, keeping Lance on his toes.

"Ilana, can we talk about this?" Lance asked, while dodging her thrusts.

"Nope," she said with a smirk.

Eventually, Ilana changed her tactic and used the rope to swing the hook at Lance's neck horizontally. Lance started to get into it and smiled as he continued to dodge.

"You're _really_ good with that harpoon. Whoa!"

He barely managed to avoid another swipe of the weapon.

* * *

What Lance and Ilana didn't know was that their antics were being observed. Newton and Kimmy had gone to check on the two after setting up the tents and the fire and came upon them in the middle of Ilana trying to strike Lance with her harpoon.

"Is she trying to kill him?" Kimmy asked.

"No. They're just horsing around as the saying goes," Newton answered.

"She's going for his neck. I don't think that qualifies as horsing around."

"Lance seems to be enjoying it."

"They're both freaks," Kimmy said.

"It is true that Lance and Ilana have a very…unconventional relationship," Newton said.

"Unconventional is putting it mildly," Kimmy muttered.

* * *

Ilana suddenly stopped swinging, holding the rope in her hand.

"What's the matter? Are you tired?" Lance asked.

"No."

She swung the harpoon up and began to twirl it over her head.

Lance's expression changed from amused to worried. "Ilana, be careful."

Ilana didn't answer and twirled the harpoon increasingly faster. When she was satisfied, she threw the harpoon at Lance. He expected her to thrust it straight at him, but she threw it in an arc so it wrapped around Lance's torso. She pulled on the rope, effectively ensnaring him.

"Gotcha," she said, smirking.

"Not bad," Lance said, smirking as well.

She loosed the rope around Lance and gathered up her harpoon before putting back in her backpack.

"Let's get back to camp. I'm getting hungry," she said.

"Alright."

Ilana heard a rustling in the bushes, but chalked it up to an animal.

* * *

Lance and Ilana found Newton and Kimmy sitting around the fire when they returned.

"Well, it seems you two pulled in a good haul," Newton said.

"Let's get to cooking them. I'm starving," Kimmy said.

Lance and Newton started cooking the fish while Ilana and Kimmy went into their tents to wait. When the fish were ready, the boys called the girls to the fire. Once everyone was seated, they started eating.

"So, where you come from, is playing with weapons the in thing?" Kimmy asked Ilana and Lance.

"You saw us?" Lance asked.

"Yep."

"Well Kimmy, Lance was sent to military school when he was young, so fighting is his idea of fun," Ilana said.

"I see…"

"Are you enjoying the trip so far Kimmy?" Newton asked.

"Actually, yeah. This is alright," Kimmy said, smiling at her boyfriend.

When everyone was done eating, Kimmy and Newton went inside Kimmy's tent while Lance and Ilana put up the cooking utensils.

"You know Lance, as I much as I dislike Kimmy, she and Octus seem to be really happy."

"Yeah, it's really weird."

"I'm kind of envious of them to be honest. It'd be nice to share my life with that special someone."

Lance looked at Ilana in curiosity. He recalled them having a similar conversation in a wooded area a while back.

"Do you have anyone in mind to be your special someone?" he asked.

"Well…there is someone I'd like to be with but he doesn't know it and I doubt he feels the same anyway."

"You should tell him. You never know; he might reciprocate."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then at least you tried. If he does, and you never tell him, you might miss your chance."

"When did you become so wise?" Ilana asked.

"It's not wisdom. I just know that I wouldn't want to have any regrets about something like that."

"You know, you're right. I'll take your advice."

* * *

That night, the group ate smores around the fire.

"These taste great," Lance said.

"Yeah, they're really good," Ilana agreed.

"You did a great job on these, Kimmy," Newton said.

"Thanks honey," Kimmy said.

"Isn't it tradition to tell scary stories around a campfire?" Newton asked.

"I don't know any scary stories," Ilana said.

"Neither do I," Lance said.

"I do," Kimmy said. "A couple was driving down a deserted road one dark night when they spotted a young woman walking on the side of the road in a long white dress, like a wedding gown. Her attire was strange to say the least and seeing as she was alone, the couple felt sorry for her. They slowed down and asked if she needed a ride. The woman didn't say anything, just nodded. They let her into the back seat and asked where she wanted to go. She gave them an address and they drove her to it. They ended up at a lonely looking house on a suburban street. When the couple looked back to tell the woman she'd reached her destination, they found the back seat completely empty. No trace of the woman was left, like she was never there. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. A middle aged man answered the door and the couple gave a description of the woman they'd given a ride to. The man told them that he knew her well. She was his wife who had been dead for over twenty years. The woman in the car was a ghost."

"Well, that's certainly an eerie story," Newton said.

"I admit, I'd be freaked out if that happened to me," Ilana said.

"Is any of that true?" Lance asked.

"There have been reports of incidents like the one Kimmy described in various parts of the United States for decades, though no conclusive proof exists to verify any of those accounts," Newton said.

"Well, I'm ready to hit the hay," Kimmy said, yawning. "I'll see you guys in the morning," She went into her tent and zipped it up.

"I think I'll go to bed as well," Newton said.

"But 'Newton', you don't sleep, remember?" Lance said.

"I know, but since Kimmy has turned in, I feel I should as well."

"Alright. Lance and I will put out the fire," Ilana said.

Newton nodded and went inside his own tent. Lance and Ilana were left alone in an awkward silence.

"So…about what you were saying earlier…who's this special guy you wanna be with?" Lance asked.

"Well, it's someone you know," she said.

"Jason?"

"Good guess, but no."

"The lead singer of Disenfranchised?"

"No."

"It's not Octus is it?"

"Heck no!" Ilana said, looking at him incredulously.

"I give up. Who is it?"

Ilana put her right hand over his left hand, blushing and looking away from him.

"He's sitting next to me right now…" she said softly.

Lance looked at Ilana in complete shock. "It's…me?"

"Yeah…"

Lance didn't say anything for several moments, trying to digest what he was just told. Ilana pulled her hand away from his and stood up.

"I figured you wouldn't reciprocate. I'll go to bed and we can forget this conversation ever happened."

Lance grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Ilana wait," he said.

"It's okay. If you don't feel the same, I understand," she said.

"But-"

"Just promise me we'll still be able to be friends. I at least want to salvage that."

"Ilana, listen to me-"

"Don't try to make me feel better or give me false hope. I just want to go to sleep and move on."

"Ilana, I love you!"

"Lance please! Just…wait, what did you say?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I said I love you," Lance repeated, smiling.

"How long? When?"

"I think it was when you were turned into frog-lizard monster and I…lost you, if only briefly. In those moments, I realized you weren't just a charge or even just a friend, but someone I needed to feel complete. I love you Ilana."

"I love you too Lance."

The two shared a brief kiss.

"We should probably get to bed," Ilana said.

"Okay."

The two put out the fire and then went into their separate tents, but not before sharing a kiss goodnight.


	4. Dare

Here's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review.

* * *

Ilana and Lance were sitting on the living room couch, both bored. Newton was out on a date with Kimmy, leaving the two teens stuck in the house with nothing to do. There was nothing good on TV, Lance had beaten all the video games they had, and neither felt like going out.

"You wanna take a nap to pass the time?" Ilana asked.

"I can't just go to sleep whenever I want like you. I've gotta be doing something during the day."

"I figured as much."

Ilana racked her brain for an activity they both could do and came up with an idea.

"Hey Lance, how about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare? What's that?"

"From what I was told, it's a game where you ask a person 'Truth or Dare' and if they say Truth, they have to answer any question posed to them truthfully. If they say Dare, they have to do an activity the asker dares them to do."

"And people do that kind of thing for fun?"

"Yeah. It's a game where you have to be able to stomach some embarrassment because apparently a lot of people use it to make fun of their friends."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. This could be an opportunity for us to learn more about each other," Ilana said.

"Alright. Nothing too outrageous on the dares though."

"Of course. Any dares we come with will have to be confined to what we can do in the house."

"So who goes first?" Lance asked.

"One way to decide is to flip for it. You have a coin?"

"Let me see."

Lance reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a nickel.

"Alright, heads or tails?"

"Tails," Ilana said.

Lance nodded and flipped the coin. When it came down, Lance put his right hand out to catch it and put his left palm on it. Lifting up his left hand, the two saw that the coin landed on tails.

"Well, it looks like you go first," Lance said.

"Before we start, there are a couple of rules. You can only ask one question when a person says truth and once you say dare, you can't back out of a dare or pick another one."

"Got it."

"Okay Lance, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lance said, deciding to play it safe for a while.

"Alright, I'll start with something simple. What's your favorite color?"

Lance looked up in thought for a moment before answering. "Purple."

"Your turn."

"Truth or Dare Ilana?"

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to…watch The Exorcist alone tonight. No closing your eyes or turning your head during the scary scenes."

"Lance, you know I don't like horror movies!"

"Hey, the rules say you gotta do it."

Ilana pouted. "Truth or Dare Lance?"

"Dare," he said.

Ilana smirked evilly and Lance immediately regretted his decision.

"I dare you to go a whole week without doing any physical training, not including training that involves Titan."

Lance looked at her in horror. "What?"

"And I'm gonna hold you to that dare and Octus is gonna help me."

"That's not fair Ilana!"

"Hey, you made me have to watch a terrifying movie by myself so this is payback," she said. "Besides, one week isn't gonna make you be out of shape."

Lance glared at the Princess. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"What animal are you most afraid of?" he asked.

"That's a tough question. I haven't had much exposure to many animals. I guess it would have to be sharks. According to Octus, sharks are well known for attacking humans unprovoked. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your preferred weapon in a fight?" Ilana asked.

"I don't really have a preferred weapon. I use whatever I can find. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What class do you hate the most?"

"Shakespearian Literature."

Lance gave her a surprised look. "Can I ask why?"

"Next time I say Truth, you can. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…whistle the chorus of My Heart Will Go On," Ilana said

"I **hate** that song," Lance said, glaring at her.

Ilana smiled. "I know. I don't particularly care for it myself, but it's only the chorus. Get to it."

Lance crossed his arms and whistled the tune, looking away from the princess.

"Alright, my turn," Lance said once he finished. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ilana said, still smiling. She'd decided to give Lance a freebie after her dare.

"Why do you hate Shakespearian Literature?" he asked.

"Well, I don't like trying to decipher the archaic way the language is used and a lot of his stories are tragedies which I don't like reading. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you ever get scared in battle?" she asked.

Lance hesitated for a moment. "…Yes."

"Okay, your turn," Ilana said.

"Truth or Dare?" Lance asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to bake brownies for me this week. Only I get to eat them."

"Why?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"Because I like brownies," he said simply.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lance said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she asked, giving him a mischievous smile.

"What's with the personal questions?" Lance asked.

"Oh come on Lance, you knew this was coming. Out with it."

He sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"I couldn't quite hear that. Could you say it a little louder?"

"Yeah…" he said loud enough for her to hear. "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to say Truth on my next turn," he said, smirking.

_Darn! _"Truth or Dare Lance?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to skip your turn."

"Touché. Your dare still stands though."

"Truth or Dare?" Ilana asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to…wash all the dishes tonight."

"Okay. You're obviously going to say Truth, so I'll just ask the question. Do _you _have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes…" she said.

"Who is it?" Lance asked.

"Hey, one question per turn!" Ilana said, glaring at him.

"Fine. Your turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to _not _ask me who I have a crush on for the rest of the day."

"No fair!" Lance said, pouting.

Ilana laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You look so cute with that pouty face."

Lance looked at her in curiosity. _She thinks I'm cute?_

Alright Lance, it's your turn."

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said.

"How do we know when the game is over?"

"That's a good question. I guess when we mutually decide that we want to stop."

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm running out of questions and dare ideas anyway."

"We should probably write down the dares we gave each other," Lance said.

"That's a good idea," Ilana said.

She went up to her room and took out a notepad from her desk. When she came back down, she tore out a piece of paper and gave it to Lance.

"You have a pencil I can borrow?" Lance asked.

"Hold on."

She looked in her backpack, which was close to her on the floor and pulled out two pencils, giving one to Lance. They wrote down their individual dares and put the papers in their backpacks.

"Well, there's nothing left to do now but wait for Newton to come home," Lance said.

"And we're right back where we started," Ilana said.

Lance chuckled. "I guess we are."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day and the rest of the week, Lance and Ilana did their dares, no matter how reluctantly. Throughout that time, Lance constantly asked Ilana who it was that she had a crush on, but she never told him. Once a whole week had passed and Lance's last dare was through, Ilana had reached her wit's end. On the day after Lance completed his last dare, Newton went out on another date with Kimmy. As soon as he was out of the house, Lance turned to Ilana.

"Come on Ilana, tell me. Who's this guy you have a crush on?"

Ilana glared at him. "That does it! Why are you pushing this so hard? I never asked you who it was that you liked."

"Well, I keep asking because I'm curious. And you could've asked me who it was that I liked."

"Would you have told me had I asked you?" Ilana asked.

"Probably not…" he muttered.

"So why should I tell you who I like? What business is it of yours?"

"It's kinda my business because I'm supposed to be looking out for you. I don't know this guy. How do I know he's good for you?"

"I'm capable of exercising good judgment, Lance."

"I didn't say you weren't. Still, as your protector, I feel like I should make sure that any guy you get with treats you right."

"First of all Lance, it is not your job to police my relationships. Second, if you knew who the guy was, you wouldn't have any concerns."

"Then why won't you tell me who he is? Is it so bad that I wanna look out for my 'sister?'" he asked, putting the word sister in air quotes.

"Lance, you know as well as I do that this has nothing to do with looking out for my well-being and everything to do with you being nosy."

He sighed. _I didn't wanna have to resort to this, but she leaves me with no other choice. _

Lance clasped his hands together and put on the best puppy face he could muster. "Please?"

Ilana gave him an exasperated look. _Is he really doing this right now?_ She continued looking at his face and felt her resolve waver slightly. _Why does he have to look so darn cute?_

"Really Lance? You've stooped to using the puppy dog eyes?"

"Is it working?" he asked, still sporting the face.

_I hate to admit it, but yeah, it kinda is. _"Alright, if I give you one hint, will that shut you up?"

Lance smiled and nodded.

"The guy I have a crush on is someone that I'm very close to. That's all you get."

"I can work with that. And to make it fair, I'll give you a hint on who I like."

"Alright."

"She's very positive; an idealist."

Ilana nodded and went up to her room.

* * *

Each pondered the other's words for the rest of the day, but neither came up with a definitive answer. Before they went to bed, Lance and Ilana met upstairs.

"So, did you figure out who it is?" Ilana asked.

"I think I have a good idea who it is, but I'm still not completely sure," he said. "What about you?"

"I have my theories, but I couldn't narrow it down to just one person," she said.

"Well, it looks like we'll both just have to keep guessing."

"It seems so," she said.

They said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. Both went to sleep still wondering about who the other had feelings for and both hoping it was who they wanted it to be.


	5. Eccentric

Here's the fifth chapter. Read & Review. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ilana had woken up in great spirits like usual, but today was a special day so she was extra cheerful. Today was her birthday and she was expecting her boyfriend Lance to greet her with a smile and a "happy birthday" so she was more than a little disappointed when they sat down to breakfast and he hadn't said anything other than "good morning."

School went by and Lance still didn't mention her birthday, although he did smile at her occasionally. When they got home, Lance kissed her on the cheek, the first sign of affection he'd shown her all day. Then he went up to his room and closed the door.

_What is up with him? _

A couple minutes later, he came back down with a jacket on and went toward the garage door.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Ilana asked.

"Rock concert. Starts in half an hour and I don't wanna be late," he said.

When he closed the door, Ilana felt tears spring to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

_There's no way he'd forget my birthday. Right?_

She went into the kitchen and found Octus in his Mr. Lunis disguise.

"Hello Ilana. How was your day?" he asked.

"Not so good…" she said.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up."

He brought over a large plate with a metal covering over it and put it in front of her. When he lifted the covering, Ilana saw a tall white cake with nineteen candles on it and the words, "Happy Birthday" engraved in blue frosting on the side.

"Happy Birthday, Ilana," Octus said.

"Thank you Octus." She felt tears come to her eyes again, but this time, they were a mixture of sad and happy tears.

"This is for you," he said, handing her a small, rectangular golden box.

Ilana opened it and found a pair of silver crescent moon earrings. "These are beautiful. Thank you," she said, smiling at him. She put them on immediately.

"Well, blow out your candles and make a wish."

Ilana closed her eyes, paused for a few seconds to mentally make her wish and then blew out the candles. Octus handed her a knife and fork as well as a saucer. She cut a piece of the cake and put it on her plate. After eating it, she turned to Octus.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay."

She went up to her room and locked the door before throwing herself on her bed and crying. She was grateful that Octus had remembered her birthday, but devastated that the person who _should've _remembered seemed to have completely forgotten her special day.

_He went to a concert instead of helping me celebrate my birthday. He's my boyfriend for heaven's sake! He of all people should remember a day that means something to me!_

When Octus went to check on her, he heard sobs coming from her room and he already knew the cause.

_Lance, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

Lance came home four hours later with a much happier demeanor. He found Octus in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Alright, the surprise is all ready. Did you keep Ilana busy?"

"Ilana's kept herself busy, crying in her room."

Lance's expression instantly changed from happy to shocked. "Crying? What does she have to cry about? Today's her birthday."

Octus looked at him angrily. "Exactly. She was crying because she thinks you forgot her birthday."

"What? I would never forget her birthday. Doesn't she know that?"

"Let me ask you a question Lance. Did you wish her a happy birthday today?"

"Well, no."

"Did you mention her birthday at all today?"

"No, but the only reason I didn't is because I was saving all that for tonight."

"Well, Ilana doesn't know that. As far as she's concerned, you neglected to spend one of the most meaningful days in her life with her in favor of going to a concert."

Lance hung his head, ashamed of himself. _Oh man, I really screwed up. She must hate me._

"She's asleep right now. I wouldn't bother her," Octus told him.

Lance looked up with a determined expression. "Sorry Octus, but I've gotta make this up to her."

He ran up the stairs and stood outside her door. He tried to go in and found that the door was locked.

_Great…_

He knocked on the door, hoping to wake her up. "Ilana? It's me, Lance. Are you awake?"

He heard her stir inside and knocked louder. "Ilana, open up. I wanna talk to you."

This time, she responded and as he expected, she was angry. "Well, I have no desire to talk to you! Leave me alone!"

"Look Ilana, I know you're mad at me right now and you have every right to be, but if you come with me, everything will make sense."

He didn't hear a response and figured she was ignoring him on purpose. "Ilana, I know you heard me. Open the door."

She still didn't say anything. Lance sighed heavily. "Alright then, if you won't open the door, I'll just have to bust it down."

He heard no response. "You know I can do it, Ilana. I'm gonna count down from ten and then I'm kicking the door in. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…"

He saw the doorknob turn and Ilana opened the door a second later. "You're a real jerk, you know that?" she said.

"Ilana, listen. I know you think I forgot your birthday, but just come with me and I'll show you that you're wrong."

"Why should I believe you? You didn't even mention my birthday until just now."

"I get that I screwed up, but I wanna make it up to you. Will you give me a chance to?"

Ilana sighed in resignation. "Alright, but this better be worth it."

Lance smiled. "It will be, trust me."

* * *

They got in the car and Lance drove to a small meadow on the outskirts of the town park.

"Why are we here?" Ilana asked.

"You'll see," Lance said.

"I doubt that. It's almost pitch-black out here."

"Just follow me," he said.

They got out and Lance held Ilana's hand. He lead her over to a large tree on the far right end of the meadow.

"Alright, so what am I supposed to see?" Ilana asked.

"Give it a minute," Lance said.

Ilana crossed her arms and an annoyed expression set in. They waited for a couple minutes and Ilana was growing impatient. Suddenly, dozens of small lights came on and they began to fly around the tree. Ilana realized that she was looking at fireflies. She stared in awe at the beautiful light show.

"Lance, this is amazing," she said.

"This is only part of the surprise," he said,

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him.

"Just watch."

There were a few fireflies at the base of the tree and eventually, more started moving toward the trunk and soon, Ilana was able to see the other part of Lance's surprise. There was a big yellow banner that said, "Happy Birthday Ilana" in big pink letters hung horizontally across the length of the trunk about six feet up. Below that were three boxes put up against the base of the trunk, one large, the other two small.

Lance turned to Ilana and smiled. "What do you think?"

Ilana felt tears in her eyes for the fourth time that day, but this time, they were happy tears. She smiled and hugged Lance around his neck. "I love it."

"Happy birthday Ilana," he said, hugging her back.

She pulled away to look at his face. "I'm sorry for thinking you forgot my birthday."

"No, that's my fault. I could've at least said 'happy birthday' to you before now. I just didn't want to give away anything about the surprise."

"So when you said you were going to that rock concert," she started.

"I lied. I was actually going to different stores to get your gifts and then I came down here to set everything up."

"Wait a minute…you waited until the last minute to get my gifts?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I had a good reason," Lance said quickly.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I could only get Octus to tell me what he was getting you yesterday so I had to do a rush job."

"Why would you need to know what Octus was getting me?"

"You'll find out when you open my gifts."

"Can I open them now?"

"Well…I wanted you to wait and open them at the house, but I guess you can do it here. I wouldn't want this scenery to go to waste."

"Thanks."

She walked over to the presents and picked up the first small box. It had white wrapping paper with a rainbow pattern. Opening it, she gasped upon finding a double tiered pearl necklace. She marveled at the item for several seconds before putting it back in its container.

She took the second small box, which had fairy pattern wrapping paper on it, and opened it, revealing a golden heart-shaped pendant with a big ruby in the center. She flipped it over and smiled upon seeing the words "I Love You" engraved on the back. She put the pedant back in its box before moving on to the large box.

Ilana picked it up and then sat down. The box didn't have any wrapping on it so she lifted off the covering and once again gasped. Inside was a sky blue strapless dress that Ilana estimated would run down to just above her ankles. She didn't take it out since it was folded to fit inside the box so she put the top back on and walked over to Lance.

"These are wonderful. Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome. The dress and the necklace were meant to go with the earrings Octus got you. The pendant is my personal gift to you."

"So that's why you waited until today to get the presents." Lance nodded and Ilana laughed. "I can't believe you set all this up. You practically ignore me all day, lie to me about going to a concert and wait until the last possible second to get my presents, all just so you could give me this great experience. You are one strange guy Lance, but I love you for it."

"So it's safe to say I gave you a good birthday?" Lance asked.

Ilana responded by kissing him again.


	6. Fight

Sixth chapter for the letter F. Hope you like it.

* * *

Lance was a fighter; it was in his blood. And to say he was good at it would be an understatement. Lance was one of the best fighters she'd ever seen. It was part of the reason why her father had chosen him as her protector. But while Ilana admired Lance's skill in combat, his tendency to solve his problems with confrontation had gotten him into trouble more than once.

She often times wished that Lance would try to solve conflicts diplomatically instead of using violence, but she knew the chances of that ever happening were slim to none. Aggression was a part of who he was and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Of course, Lance's ability as a fighter was a huge asset in the battle against the Muttradi and it was often through both his skills as a tactician and his proficiency with different weapons that they were able to overcome the many monsters that threatened not just her, but Earth in general. Lance seemed to get a thrill out of destroying the hostile lifeforms. Ilana guessed it was an outlet for his pent up emotions, much like playing the guitar.

Ilana subscribed to the notion that there was a time and a place for everything, including using violence. Fighting the Muttradi was one of the right times. Right now, at school, was one of the wrong times and yet there he was, beating up on some boy she didn't know for an offense she didn't understand. She knew it was useless to try to get him to stop so she just watched in confusion and worry, hoping that the boy didn't suffer any broken bones.

Ilana had come in late, so she didn't see much before the fight was over. The boy Lance had beaten had blood over a significant portion of his face, two black eyes, and a swollen lip from what she could see. There was probably damage she couldn't see that was being covered by his clothes. She guessed that he was likely missing a few teeth as well. Ilana recognized him as one of the popular jocks. He had a military style haircut.

Lance picked the boy up by his collar and gave him a piercing glare.

"Had enough?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Good. Now listen and listen well. There will be no mercy if this happens a second time. If I _ever_ hear that word or any synonym for it come out of your mouth in reference to her again, so help me, I will kill you where you stand."

Lance threw the boy on the ground before looking at the other students gathered in the hallway.

"And that goes for the rest of you too. As long as I'm breathing, **no one** is allowed to attack her character like that and get away with it."

He walked down the hall towards his locker and passed Ilana, who followed him, more confused than ever.

"What was that all about?" she asked him.

"The bastard was running his mouth so I had to teach him a lesson," Lance said simply.

"What did he say that could possibly merit the thrashing you just gave him?"

"He called you a slut so he had to be punished."

Ilana's eyes widened in total shock. She had no idea why anyone would say something like that about her. "But…why-"

"Why would anyone say that about you?" he finished. "Apparently, any popular or good looking girl who isn't in a committed relationship is liable to be labeled a slut in this school, because it's assumed that popular girls are with a lot of guys and that girls like you, who are pretty and are real friendly with males, would just as soon sleep with them."

Once again, Ilana was left speechless. She couldn't believe humans could be so shallow as to assume that friendliness was the same as promiscuity. Turning to Lance again, she smiled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

He smiled back. "I'm your protector; it's what I do."

"You do know you're probably going to get suspended for this right?"

"Eh, I'd consider it a vacation. Besides, as long as everyone knows not to mess with you, then whatever punishment I get is worth it."

As the two walked toward their lockers, Ilana realized that maybe Lance always being willing to fight had another upside; he was always willing to fight for her.


	7. Gentleman

Hello readers. I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I finally got the seventh chapter done. I've been working on an online course as well as writing another fanfic in conjunction with this one. Anyway, this chapter is for the letter G and I hope you like it.

* * *

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Lance swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't want to mess this up. It was his first real date and he wanted to impress his girlfriend. He got out of the car and once he saw her get out as well, he went over to her and took her hand.

She was wearing a ruby red dress with straps that went down to her ankles, golden high heels, simple, round off-white earrings, a touch of pink lipstick and a white flower in her hair. Lance thought she looked stunning and had told her so before they left. He was wearing a black tux underneath a white dress shirt with a purple tie and black dress shoes. It wasn't quite as elaborate as what she had on, but he liked it and she told him he looked handsome.

They walked into the restaurant and after a couple of preliminary questions, they were led to a booth by a female waiter. She was a heavy set woman in her early forties with wavy black hair just past her shoulders.

"What kind of drinks do you want?" she asked.

"Do you have Mountain Dew?" Lance asked.

"Yes, we do."

"I'll have that then. What do you want Ilana?"

"I'll just have water, thanks. No ice," she said to the waitress.

The woman nodded and went into the Employee section of the restaurant.

"So, do you like the place?" Lance asked.

"It's nice. Very clean and the staff are friendly," Ilana said. "Although I've gotta say, I'm a little surprised you took me to a seafood restaurant."

Lance immediately tensed up. _Don't tell me I made a mistake already!_

"Do you not like seafood?" he asked nervously.

"It's not that. I just expected you to pick a burger joint or a hot wings place since that's the kind of food you like."

Lance sighed in relief and then smiled at her. "Well, I'm taking you out to eat so I wanted to pick a restaurant with food you liked."

"Well thanks. That's very thoughtful of you."

Lance's smile grew wider at her words. Ilana looked around and saw other patrons dressed in attire similar to theirs but not quite as formal.

"Um…Lance?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we might be a little overdressed?"

"Well, this is a pretty expensive place and Octus said that you're supposed to dress formally when going to expensive restaurants."

Ilana gave Lance a worried look. "Just how expensive are we talking about?"

"Well, it's just the two of us and appetizers are free so it depends on how much the main course meals and deserts cost and how much we order."

When the two got their menus, utensils and drinks, Ilana looked at the different meals and gawked at the prices. She looked over at Lance, her concern visible.

"Lance, some of these meals cost fifty dollars and that's just for one person, without sides!"

"I know…" Lance said, looking at his own menu. If they chose the higher end meals, it could easily end up costing between 150 and 200 dollars.

"Are you sure you can afford this? We can split the bill if we need to."

Lance shook his head. "No. I'm treating you so I'm paying for whatever we get."

"But I don't want you to go broke because of me," Ilana said.

"I can handle it. Don't worry."

A male waiter came and set a plate for each of them. On the plates were slices of what appeared to be meat on a long stick dipped in sauce placed in a circular dish.

"I guess this is the appetizer," Lance said.

"What is this?" Ilana asked the server.

"Striped bass with parmesan sauce," he said.

"Oh. Well, thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said before walking away.

"Well, it looks good," Lance said before using his fork to take off the top slice of fish.

"Rather small portions though," Ilana said, taking off the top slice on her plate.

Lance put the fish in his mouth and as he started chewing, his face contorted into a look of distress. He quickly swallowed the piece before looking disapprovingly at his plate.

"It tastes dry and almost burnt, like they overcooked it," he said.

"Really? It tastes fine to me," Ilana said. "Maybe if you dip it in the sauce, that will give it more flavor."

"Alright."

Lance did as Ilana suggested and put the second slice in his mouth. Surprisingly, it was more palatable with the sauce.

The two ate the rest of the appetizer in relative silence. Once they were finished, the waitress that seated them took the plates away.

"Have you decided what you're going to order?" Lance asked Ilana.

"I think so. What about you?"

"Yeah, I know what I want to get," he said.

"I'll ask again Lance, are you sure you don't want me to go half on the bill?"

"I told you, I can handle it. I'm taking you out so I'll pay." He smiled at her. "I've got this, really."

The same waitress from before came to their table just then. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Lance answered. "I'll have the steamed lobster with the fifteen shrimp and a side order of rice."

"Alright. What about you, young lady?"

"I'll have the salmon sashimi with sushi and a side order of two rolls," Ilana said.

The lady wrote down their orders and then smiled at them. "Thank you. They'll be ready in about half an hour."

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" Ilana asked.

"Beatrice," she said.

Ilana nodded and Beatrice left. Ilana looked back at Lance.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but I hope a Muttradi attack doesn't happen while we're here."

Lance scowled. _If one does, not only will I kill the Muttradi, I'll kill the General with my bare hands!_

Seeing his expression, Ilana regretted bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Lance sighed and forced a smile. "It's fine. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves tonight."

Ilana nodded and an awkward silence followed which was eventually broken by Lance.

"I wonder what Octus is doing at the house," he said.

"Knowing him, he probably called Kimmy to keep him company," Ilana said.

"I know it's been a year since they got together, but I still can't believe they've lasted so long."

"Well, their relationship is strange to say the least, but if it makes them happy, I'm all for it."

Lance nodded in agreement. They waited for their food in silence. When it came, Lance smiled wide upon seeing his plate.

"Well, you certainly look ready to dig in," Ilana said, smiling at Lance's demeanor.

"That waiting made me hungry and this lobster looks delicious," he said.

"Be careful not to make a mess. The staff has to clean the tables at the end of the day," she said.

Lance looked at Ilana and then back at the lobster. He wasn't planning to be messy, but her comment had reminded him of something. There was a certain way to eat certain dishes, especially when in a restaurant. If he wanted to come off as a gentleman, he had to follow the rules.

_Since Ilana is a stickler for following the rules, this should impress her even more._

Lance reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out a small booklet, holding it under the table so Ilana couldn't see it.

_It's a good thing Octus convinced me to take this._

The robot had told Lance that there were rules of etiquette in any high-class restaurant and had given him a booklet of eating etiquette for different types of food. Lance had been reluctant to take it, but now was glad he did. He looked at the table of contents and saw a section about table manners. Turning to it, he saw that there were certain ways to hold utensils. Looking it over, Lance was shocked at how specific the instructions were.

_How am I gonna remember all this? _

Reading over them, Lance shook his head in frustration.

_Forget it. I'll just refer back to this when I need to._

He turned to the page about eating lobsters.

_Okay, it says you're supposed to twist the claws off and put them to the side of the plate first. Do I use my hands or a fork?_

Airing on the side of caution, Lance took his fork and stuck in at the top of the left claw. As he twisted the fork counter-clockwise, he was relieved to see that no juice was coming out so he continued until the claw was successfully removed. Once he placed the left claw to the side, Lance repeated the same actions for the right claw.

"It looks like your taking your time with that lobster. I thought you were just going eat it one appendage at a time," Ilana said.

Lance smirked. "Nah. I learned my lesson with hamburgers."

Ilana giggled, recalling the first time Lance had tried to eat a hamburger.

"Is your salmon good?" Lance asked.

"Yes, it's very tasty."

Once Ilana was preoccupied with eating again, Lance looked down at the booklet.

_I'm supposed to crack the claws, but with what?_

He looked over at the package that contained his utensils, but found nothing that looked like it could be used for cracking. Looking back at his plate, underneath the left side, Lance noticed what looked like a nutcracker, but with a lobster claw design on both handles. Lance took the tool and carefully applied pressure until he felt the claws crack.

"Why did you do that?" Ilana asked, looking at Lance's plate.

"You can't just bite into the claw. The meat is inside and you have to remove the shell so to speak," Lance said.

"I see."

Next, Lance pulled the tail out and started eating the meat inside, although he did it slowly so as not to be messy. When he had gotten all the meat he could with his mouth, he used the fork to eat the rest.

"That salmon sashimi was really good," Ilana said.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Lance said, smiling.

"Hopefully, the sushi will be just as tasty."

Lance looked down at his booklet again and flipped back to the section on table manners. After reading over it again, Lance picked up his fork, positioning his fingers like the diagram in the booklet showed. It was an awkward configuration, and one he wasn't comfortable holding.

_My fingers are going to be so sore by the end of this. But it's for Ilana._

He started on the claws and the good taste of the meat inside took his mind off the pain he was subjecting his fingers to. It took him all of five minutes to finish with both claws. He put down the fork and could already see redness on his fingers. Lance quickly put his hands under the table so Ilana couldn't see and picked up the booklet in his lap.

_Please tell me I don't have to eat the shrimp the same way_

Lance's shrimp had come in a glass with sauce inside and the shrimp were hung around the rim of the glass. The booklet said that such an arrangement was called a shrimp cocktail and much to Lance's relief, using a fork wasn't necessary. He leisurely ate the shrimp, one at a time, in order to give time for the soreness in his fingers to subside.

"I guess that shrimp must be really good since you're taking your time with it," Ilana said.

"It's great. I prefer them without the sauce though."

"Well, I'm done so do you want to order dessert?"

"Sure."

They looked over their menus and Lance was disappointed. The desserts the restaurant had would require either a spoon or a fork to eat, which meant he'd have to endure more discomfort. Once Lance finished with his shrimp, they ordered their desserts. Ilana had ordered a slice of vanilla cheesecake, while Lance ordered a slice of chocolate fudge cake.

While they waited, Ilana noticed the redness on the fingers on Lance's right hand and she immediately became concerned.

"Lance, what happened to your fingers?" she asked.

Lance looked up in surprise at her question. Glancing at his fingers, he saw that the redness had lessened, but it was still noticeable.

"Um…I hit my hand on the underside of the table," he said.

Ilana gave him a curious look. She hadn't heard anything that sounded like him hitting his hand on the table.

_Maybe I was so busy eating, I just didn't notice_

"I'm fine. Don't worry," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Ilana smiled back and let the subject drop.

When their desserts came, Lance held his fork in the same uncomfortable position and began eating. Like with the lobster, the delectable taste of the cake distracted him from the pain in his fingers. He glanced at Ilana and saw that she was enjoying her cheesecake. He smiled.

_As long as she's enjoying herself, my own discomfort is a small price to pay._

Once they finished their cakes, Lance looked down at his fingers and as expected, the redness had worsened considerably. Unfortunately, Ilana noticed before he could hide his hands.

"Lance, your hand!"

_Oh no…_

"You didn't hit your hand on the table; you've been holding that fork so that it's been pressing into your fingers. Why did you lie to me?"

_Because I didn't want to worry you_

"It's nothing. The redness will go away eventually."

"Lance, if holding the fork in that way was uncomfortable for you, why did you keep doing it?"

Lance looked down, trying to come up with a lie that sounded believable. Unable to think of one, he looked back at Ilana, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"This is gonna sound really silly, but the truth is-"

"Are you done with your dessert?" a voice asked before Lance could finish.

Both looked up and saw Beatrice looking at them expectantly.

"Uh, yes we are," Ilana said.

"Would you like your check?" she asked.

"Sure," Lance said.

She let down a large yellow piece of paper in the middle of the table. Lance took it and looked it over. The total cost of their food, plus tax was $127 and change. He inwardly sighed in relief.

"Is it okay if I pay in cash?" Lance asked Beatrice.

"Of course," she said. "You can pay at the front counter."

Lance nodded and she left. He looked back at Ilana. "Are you ready to go?"

"I suppose, but I want an answer to my question before we drive off," she said firmly. "Before we leave though, we should leave a tip."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I'll take care of it," Ilana said.

She reached into her pink purse and took out her wallet. She got out a twenty dollar bill and laid it on the table. The two then went to the front counter and Lance paid the bill.

"How much money do you have left?" Ilana asked Lance as they headed out the door.

"Twenty bucks," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in shock.

"Well, the meal cost nearly a hundred and thirty dollars and I only had a hundred and fifty."

Ilana gave him a pitying stare. "Lance, I said I would pay for half if you didn't have enough."

"But I did have enough," he said.

"Barely! I told you I didn't want you to go broke because of me."

"Look, I said I was gonna pay for us because I was taking you out. I would've done it even if we overspent."

"Why?" she asked, frustration in her voice.

"The same reason I put my fingers through this," he said, showing her his right hand. "You see, Octus told me there were rules of etiquette when you go to a restaurant, especially a high-end one so I wanted to make sure that I followed them, to try to impress you."

"Impress me? Why would you feel the need to do that?"

"Because…I really like you Ilana. I wanted to try and be a gentleman for you so I could be more deserving of being with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a princess and I'm just a low ranked soldier. You're out of my league."

Ilana's face showed surprise for a moment, but her expression soon softened and she smiled at him.

"Lance, I like you just the way you are. You don't have to try so hard. And as for our social rank, that might be important on Galaluna, but here, we're just Lance and Ilana and I say you're very deserving of being with me."

Lance beamed at his girlfriend and Ilana kissed him on the cheek.

"Next time, let's go Dutch. I'll pay," she said.

Lance nodded and then held the passenger's door open for her. "Ladies first," he said, smiling at her.

Ilana giggled and shook her head at him. "Lance…"

"Hey, I can still be a gentleman in other ways."

Ilana got in and then Lance went over to the driver's side.

"I had a really nice time tonight. Thanks," Ilana said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure," Lance said, smiling back.

As they drove home, Ilana smiled to herself thinking about what Lance said. He didn't think he was worthy of her because of his rank, but he had proven himself many times over, not only by protecting her, but by just how far he was willing to go to make her happy.

Lance had wanted to impress her by being a gentleman, but he had already impressed her by just being who he was.


	8. Heat

Here's the 8th chapter for the letter H. Warning: contains sexual situations. Hope you like it.

* * *

Octus, disguised as Mr. Lunis, walked into the living room and his expression turned to one of sympathy and concern looking at his two companions. Lance and Ilana were lying on the living room couch, both of them covered in sweat. The air conditioner was on, but it did little to alleviate their suffering.

"Octus, what's the temperature?" Ilana asked, her voice a dry whisper.

"Currently, it's 118 degrees Fahrenheit," the robot answered.

"Oh lord…"

"We've gotta find a way to cool off. The air conditioner isn't doing the job and my bangs are getting stuck to my head," Lance said.

"Octus, is there a place in town we can go to get some relief?" Ilana asked.

"What about the local pool?" Lance suggested.

"I doubt that would be a viable option," Octus said. "With how hot it is, it's likely that many other townspeople are at the pool to try to lessen the effects of the heat and it would be filled to capacity."

"Is there any other place we can go?" Lance asked.

"There is a waterpark on the far side of the neighborhood to the east. Although it might be crowded, there's likely to be less people there than at the pool."

"Let's get going then. The sooner we get there, the better," Ilana said.

* * *

They got into the car and drove to the waterpark. As expected, there were quite a few people there, but it didn't seem to be overly crowded. Lance and Ilana got out of the car and walked around, seeing what the attractions were. There were three different sized pools (one of them being a wavepool), a large waterslide, a sprinkler area, several small splash areas in the kids section and a small building with a FlowRider machine inside.

"What do you want to do?" Ilana asked Lance.

"We're here to get cool, not have fun," Lance said grumpily.

"Oh come on Lance! I know it's hot, but we can at least try to have a good time while we're here."

Lance huffed and didn't answer. Ilana rolled her eyes at him.

"You'll come around once you cool off. I'm gonna go to the wavepool."

Lance didn't answer. He looked around and saw that the pools were crowded. Surveying the place over, the building with the FlowRider caught his eye. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over and went inside. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing a boy close to his age on a surfboard riding waves generated by whatever machine was inside the opening above the ramp.

He smiled watching the boy move around. It actually looked like fun. Lance looked around and saw a rack with small boards like the one the boy was riding. He got one and went to the end of the ramp. Lance got on the board and tilted forward. The board bent forward and went down the ramp. Lance let the waves carry him briefly before doing his own moves. He made sure to move around the other boy so as not to cause a collision.

Surfing existed on Galaluna, but he had never learned how to do it since he had been in the military most of his life. What he was doing now was mimicking what he'd seen on TV and movies, but he quickly got the hang of the movements and he became engrossed in the activity. Lance spent half an hour surfing before Octus and Ilana crossed his mind. He got off the ramp and went back outside. Glancing down, he realized his clothes were quite wet from being in the water.

_I guess I should've taken these off before going in._

He looked around and spotted Octus, still in his Mr. Lunis disguise, sitting at a table with an umbrella over it. Lance walked over and look off his shirt and pants, leaving only his white boxers.

"Look after these, okay?" he said as he set the wet clothes down in a chair next to Octus.

"Sure. Ilana is over by the wave pool."

Lance nodded and head in that direction. As he walked, he realized that Ilana had been right. He felt much more relaxed now after indulging in surfing, even with the heat. As he got closer to the wavepool, he saw Ilana, who was drying herself off. Once she finished, he saw that she wasn't in the clothes she came in with, but a black two-piece bikini.

Lance's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen her so uncovered. Her frame was small, but she definitely had curves on her. Her bust was a respectable size and as she walked toward him, he noted how fluid she moved. She looked up and noticed him and Lance felt warmth rush to his cheeks. He hoped she hadn't caught him staring.

* * *

Ilana walked toward Lance and as she got closer, she noticed him blushing. She inwardly laughed. He was probably shocked at seeing her like this. She'd seem him nearly naked plenty of times, like he was now so there was no embarrassment on her part. That didn't mean she didn't think he was attractive. Lance was very good-looking and every girl, including her, appreciated his physical beauty, fully clothed or not. Of course, she was the only girl to see him in the state he was in now up to this point.

"Hi Lance. What have you been doing?" she asked once she got over to him.

Lance didn't answer and continued to stare with that blush on his face. Ilana noticed that his eyes were looking down at her chest. She also noticed that he was sweating, although she didn't know if it was from the heat of the sun or from the heat in his own body.

"Lance, I'm up here," she said.

His head snapped up and his blush deepened. "Oh, uh…sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said, what have you been doing?"

"I was surfing on this thing called a FlowRider. It was really cool."

"Surfing? You don't know how to surf."

"I do now. It was easy to get the hang of it."

"Alright. Glad you had fun."

"What were you doing?" Lance asked.

"I was just floating in the wave pool and getting some relief from this heat."

"Well, what do you wanna do now?"

She looked around the area and saw the sprinkler area. An idea formed in her head and a smirk formed on her face. Looking back at Lance, she smiled.

"How about we go over to the sprinklers?" she suggested.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay…"

Ilana took his hand and led him over the sprinkler area. It was a large grassy area with a row of sprinklers on either side shooting water upward to form an arch.

"So what, do we just walk around and get wet?" Lance asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you could watch me. There's something I wanna try and I'd like your opinion," Ilana said.

"Alright."

Ilana faced Lance and took a breath before doing a back handspring into the water. Lance gaped at the princess in shock. She continued and did four more back handsprings in succession before coming to a stop. Each time, Lance noticed that her body always remained in a perfectly straight alignment, never wavering left or right. Instead of looking on her breasts, Lance's eyes focused on her legs. They were smooth and toned.

Lance hoped she was through, but Ilana then started to do front flips toward him and didn't stop until she was literally right in front of him. This time, he couldn't help but look at her breasts, more specifically, how the water dripped from her soaked bra. He also noticed how the droplets cascaded down her flat stomach and further down those toned legs of hers.

In addition to watching her very enticing display, seeing Ilana soaking wet in front of him made Lance feel sensations he'd never experienced. He was hot, excited and his adrenaline was rushing. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her right then.

Ilana was smiling as she looked at Lance surveying her. What he didn't know was that her little acrobatic display was designed to test his response. She had admitted to herself a while back that she was sexually attracted to her protector and she wanted to see if he felt the same. Judging by the way he was looking at her now, the princess was fairly confident that the answer was yes.

"Well Lance, what did you think?" she asked.

Once again, Lance didn't answer but this time, he was looking at her face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She waved her hand in his face.

"Hello, Lance? Did I do a good job?"

_Of making me think about you in ways I never should? Of making me want to do things to you that would make your dad want to kill me? Yes, you did a very good job!_

"LANCE!" Ilana finally yelled.

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sorry. You were perfect."

"Thanks," she said, smiling again.

Lance looked down and away from her and Ilana saw that he was sweating profusely despite being in nothing but boxer shorts. She had to admit, Lance looked sexy with sweat dripping down his pecs.

"Lance, are you okay?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

He looked at her and seeing her expression with the water still glistening on her body put him over the edge.

_That's it. I'm beyond help at this point._

Lance wiped the sweat from his brow in an exaggerated fashion. "I think I'm getting overheated again. Maybe we should go into the pool."

"Okay."

They went into a small empty circular pool and went into the middle of it.

"Do you feel any better yet?" Ilana asked, glancing back at Lance.

"Not yet," he said.

Suddenly, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"There. Now I feel better," he said, looking at her and smiling.

"Lance, what are you doing?"

"Just showing some affection," he said innocently.

Ilana sensed that there was more to what Lance was doing and as she soon found out, she was right. His grip tightened slightly and he started to rub her stomach and nuzzle her neck.

"Lance, this isn't really appropriate," she said.

"I don't care," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, you should. We're supposed to be brother and sister."

"Come on Ilana. No one knows us here. They'll just assume we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But we aren't."

"We could be if you wanted to."

Ilana's eyes widened in shock at his remark. _Is he being serious right now? _

Her expression slowly changed to one of curiosity. "Let me ask you something Lance. Do you find me attractive?"

"Oh I find you much more than just attractive. I think you're absolutely beautiful," Lance said.

"Is that so? Well, have you at least cooled down a bit?"

"No. In fact, I'm hotter than ever."

As if to prove his point, Ilana suddenly felt something press against her lower back and it didn't take her long to figure out what it was. If she had any lingering doubts about Lance being sexually attracted to her, they were gone now and she was sorely tempted to let him keep touching her. When she felt his right hand cup her right breast however, she thought better of it.

_I'd better end this now before it gets out of hand._

"Lance, if you're still feeling overheated, I have a way to cool you off," she said.

"What is it?"

"Just turn me around and I can show you."

Lance obliged and turned her to face him. Ilana smiled and put her left hand on his chest. Seeing that he was relaxed, she made her move and used her right hand to splash him in the face. Lance looked shell-shocked and Ilana had to stifle a laugh. She swam away from him and once she reached the end of the pool, she turned back. Lance now had a smirk on his face.

"Oh you wanna go like that, huh? Fine. It's on!"

The two engaged in a splash fight for the next ten minutes. When they got through, each was soaked and Ilana's hair was down.

"I certainly feel cooler now," Lance said.

"Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Nah. Let's stay until the place closes. It's still pretty hot."

"Okay. Let's go to the wave pool. I think you'll really like it."

"Alright. Then I can show you the FlowRider."

They got out of the pool but Ilana took Lance's arm before he could go anywhere. He turned to her.

"Lance, were you serious about us being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, if you want to be."

"So you like me in _that _way?" she asked.

Lance blushed slightly, but nodded. Ilana smiled. "Good, because I like you too."

Lance smiled back and the two went toward the wave pool.


	9. Ill

Hey all. I know some of you may be surprised that I've churned out another chapter so quickly but inspiration is a funny thing and when inspiration strikes, I can get a lot done. This chapter is for the letter I. Hope you like it.

* * *

Ilana was in the kitchen filling up a small plastic baggie with ice. Octus had said that it was one way to reduce fever. When she finished, she went up to Lance's room and frowned upon seeing him lying in bed, coughing, shivering and looking visibly miserable. Lance was never the most optimistic person, but he was in legitimate pain right now and she didn't like seeing him in pain.

Ilana walked up to him and gave him a sympathetic smile, hoping to put him at ease.

"Keep this on your forehead. It'll help your fever go down," she said softly.

She put the make-shift ice pack gently on his forehead. Lance shivered at the contact.

"I know the sensation is a little jarring, but you'll get used to it soon. Is there anything you need?"

"No," His voice sounded dry and Ilana noticed.

"I'll be right back," she said before walking out the door.

_I said I didn't need anything so what is she going to get?_

He soon found out when she came back with a glass of water.

"Sit up and drink this," she said in that same soft voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your throat is dry and you need to keep yourself hydrated."

"Ilana, I really don't need-"

"Lance, please. I want you to get better as soon as possible."

Looking at her pleading face, he couldn't say no. Lance slowly sat up and took the glass of water from her before drinking it down.

"If you need more, just tell me," she said.

Lance nodded before lying back down and putting the bag of ice on his forehead. He was grateful that she was looking after him, but he hated being bedridden. Lance relished being active and being independent so the idea of being taken care of by anyone left a bad taste in his mouth but now with his head throbbing, his body sluggish and weak, and a severe cough, he wasn't in shape to do much of anything for himself.

_Why did I have to go and catch whatever bug is going around at the school? I won't be able to train and if a Muttradi attacks, we either won't be able to form Titan or even if we can, I won't be able to help Ilana and Octus because my body decided to give out on me._

* * *

While Lance brooded about his situation, Ilana had gone downstairs to ask Octus about ways to expedite Lance's recovery.

"Is there anything else besides an ice pack we can use to help him feel better?"

"A common home remedy is hot soup of some kind. In addition, he should continue taking his cough medicine." Octus said.

"I'll go in the kitchen and see what we have," Ilana said.

"Ilana, the most important thing for Lance is to rest and not exert himself too much. I understand you want to help him, but wait a while and see if his fever goes down before making the soup. It's not even lunch time yet."

Ilana sighed in frustration, but nodded at Octus.

* * *

Throughout the morning, Ilana checked on Lance every couple of hours and each time, she asked if he needed something or if she could do anything for him. His answer was always negative and the tone of his responses became progressively more irritated the more she asked. Ilana noticed, but dismissed it as grumpiness from being sick. Octus checked his temperature and made Lance take another dose of medicine once it got close to lunch. His fever had only gone down slightly.

Just before one-o-clock, Lance felt his bladder get full. He had only gotten water once since Ilana had first given it to him, but apparently, that was enough for him to need to relieve himself. He sat up and turned to the side before flinging his legs over the side of the bed. His head was still hurting and he didn't feel anymore energized. He slowly stood up and his legs felt like jelly. He hadn't been out of bed since he woke up that morning. The fever he had now had been building for the last two days and he was taken out of school yesterday once his temperature got over 101 degrees.

His movements were sluggish as he walked to his door. He looked down the hall to make sure Ilana and Octus weren't around before moving toward the bathroom. He managed to get there without either of his companions noticing him and without having a coughing fit. Once he was through, he made sure he didn't see Octus or Ilana before making his way back to his room. It was a short trek, but his body decided to betray him this time and he let out several coughs before he could reach his room. This caught the attention of Ilana, who had just gotten to the stairs.

"Lance, what are you doing up?" she asked, as she ascended the stairs.

Lance inwardly cursed at his body. "I was just going to the bathroom," he said.

"Oh. Are you feeling any better?" She was at the top of the stairs now.

"Yeah, a little." It was a lie, but he didn't want her to worry over him or think she had to help him. Unfortunately, he started coughing again right after that sentence, so Ilana had little reason to believe him.

"Lance, you need to get back in bed. Look, lunch is almost ready so I'll bring it to you in a little while."

Lance nodded and went the rest of the way to his room. "Do you need help with anything?" Ilana asked just before he went inside.

Lance turned to her and glared. "For the last time, the answer is no! I don't need help so quit treating me like a child who needs his hand held! Bring me my food and then don't bother me again."

To say Ilana was taken aback by his outburst was an understatement. She might have been worrying over him a little too much, but it never crossed her mind that she was treating him like he was helpless. Once she got over her initial surprise, Ilana looked at him with a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry Lance. I never meant to treat you like a child. I was just trying to look out for you. But if you want me to back off, I'll back off. I'll have Octus bring you your soup and you won't have to see me again for the rest of the day."

Ilana went down the stairs and Lance went into his room and got back in bed. Her reaction surprised him. He'd expected Ilana to cry and yell at him, but she had responded in a calm, almost detached manner. He wasn't sure he liked that.

* * *

As the day wore on, Ilana made good on her promise and didn't check on Lance at all. By five, Lance was regretting his angry response. Although his body was beginning to feel better, he didn't feel any better. She _was _just trying to look out for him. When Octus came to check on him, he decided to take the opportunity to apologize.

"Hey Octus, could you tell Ilana to come in? I want to talk to her."

"Of course."

Octus went downstairs and found Ilana watching TV. "Ilana, Lance wants to see you."

"I thought he didn't want me to bother him."

"Apparently, he's changed his mind. You should go talk to him."

"Alright."

As Ilana walked up the stairs, her impassive expression remained. She was hoping he would apologize but didn't want to go in expecting it. It had taken a lot of self-control to not lose her composure when Lance yelled at her. He meant a lot to her and it hurt that he didn't appreciate what she was trying to do for him.

She opened the door and found him looking at her, holding the ice bag to his head. "You wanted to see me, Lance?"

Her tone carried no warmth or emotion and that hurt him. It wasn't anything like the Ilana he had come to know and it was his fault that she was treating him like this. He motioned for her to come over and she walked up to the bed.

"Ilana, I'm sorry for what I said earlier today. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated at the lack of independence I've had for the last day or so and I took it out on you."

"So, are you saying you don't mind if I worry over you a little more than I should?" she asked, smiling.

Lance shook his head and returned the smile, glad to see the warm person he cherished back. "I actually like that you go out of your way to try to help me and I really appreciate it. I've never had anyone be as attentive as you are when I was feeling under the weather."

"Well, you're welcome. Are you hungry? I can go get a snack for you."

"I'd like that. Thanks. Before you go, could you lower my pillow? My neck feels kinda stiff."

Ilana nodded and did as he asked, fluffing it for good measure. "I'll be right back," she said before walking out the door.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Ilana tended to Lance and he thanked her each time she did something for him. By sundown, Lance's fever had gone down enough that the ice pack wasn't needed and Octus said that he would be almost fully healed within the next two days if he continued taking his medicine.

When it was time to go to bed, Ilana came into Lance's room to check on him one last time.

"Glad you're feeling better," she said.

"It was mostly thanks to you. Thanks for looking after me."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ilana."

She closed his door and when he heard her go into her room, he turned his head to look at the ceiling. He wasn't kidding when he said that it was because of Ilana that he was feeling so much better. She had been the one to make sure he had everything he needed and made sure (along with Octus) that he did what he was supposed to so he would get better.

What really stuck out in his mind was that she treated him with tenderness, something he hadn't experienced since his father disappeared. It was something he loved about her personality and was one of the reasons he'd developed feelings for her. As he began to drift off to sleep, Lance realized that he wouldn't mind being taken care of, as long as Ilana was the one doing it.


End file.
